minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 37
Back on Track! (A Minecart Track!) 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we have returned to Ask or Dare with Episode 37! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Wow! Been a bit since we did one of THESE bad boys, huh? PAMA, if you please! PAMA: '*pixelates the new dares in* ' '''Shipper: '''And look! We got two dares already! '''OOTCB: '''Ooh! I like this new addition! '''Jesse: '''Really? Who are they for? '''Shipper: '''Uh, everyone, I think! Now, first one up here is: '''Lukas: '''Use discussions? Uh...I guess so? Okay. Dare #124 '''Darables: '*clicking through discussion boards on the TellTale website* 'Axel: '''All the other threads are about ridiculous theories on Reuben returning. He's DEAD, you guys! Accept it! '''OOTCB: '''NEVA! *home-runs Axel w/ command block baseball bat* '''Jenny: '''Why the hell does Jetra have a thread all to itself? Where's the Lukesse thread?! '''Petra: '''I guess that means Jetra is the more popular ship. It's been confirmed, everyone! Jetra is better than Lukesse! '''Jenny: '''Ooh, you're going DOWN, redhead! *tackles Petra* '''Shipper: '''I was gonna let Petra squirm...but she's got a point! Oi! Jenny! Stand down! *throws chainsaw at Jenny* '''Jenny: '*gets hit w/ the back of the chainsaw* Ow... 'Nikki: '*scrolling through the discussions* There's no fan feed on MC:SM Rewritten! Does our storyline suck that bad? 'Nick: '''Aw...;-; '''OOTCB: '*pats Nikki & Nick's backs* You're survivors, you'll get through this. PAMA! What's the next dare? PAMA: 'Shipper: '''Ooh! A party! We haven't had one of those since Episode 20! '''Nikki: '''Yeah! It's about time we celebrated getting our show back! Nick! '''Nick: '''On it! *pulls string labeled "Pull for Instant Party," and a party set falls in* '''OOTCB: '''Cooooooool! Where'd you get that? '''Nick: '''Party City. Go figure. (Pls sponsor us, you guys!) Dare #125 '''Classic Order: '*bouncing in bouncy castle that looks like their temple* 'Harper & Episode 8 Cast: '*playing "Pin the Tail on the Piggy"* 'Axel & Lukas: '*having an eating contest by the buffet table* 'Jenny & Olivia: '*cheering the boys on* Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! 'OOTCB & Nick: '*chanting* Throw up! Throw up! Throw up! 'Jesse & Nikki: '*PvPing in Bedwars on PAMA's big screen (basically, split-screening on my computer* 'Nikki: '''Notch...dang...it...Jesse, DIE already! '''Jesse: '''Make me, NOOBki! This is what you get for taking my emeralds! '''Nikki: '''That's what you get for coming at a person armed with a BOW! Have you even HEARD about the ways of long-distance attacking?! '''Petra: '''Quick, climb to the top of your base! No, no, don't buy THAT! That one sucks! Use end stone, dangit! '''Jesse: '''Not helping, Petra! '''Shipper: '*sipping a MINEtini (huehue see what I did there?)* Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! I can't think of a humorous joke to end on right now, so I'll just turn it over to Nikki! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! *destroys Jesse's bed* HAHA! You're all mine now, sucka! '''Jesse: '''O_O; Category:Blog posts